1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation apparatus for nurturing a virtual creature by performing a treatment in respect of a call from the virtual creature.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various electronic game apparatuses for raising a pet such as a dog or a cat in a predetermined screen, have been proposed and sold. There have been known conventional electronic game apparatuses of this kind disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-7-261962 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-7-281819.
According to a conventional example disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-7-261962, a light emitting element and a light receiving element are installed to a main body of an apparatus and infrared ray emitted from the light emitting element is reflected by hand or the like and received by the light receiving element by noncontact operation of a user (player). Further, data of a plurality of patterns of dog characters and biorhythms of dog characters are stored in a memory and accordingly, data of the dog characters in correspondence with a number of times of the noncontact operation and a biorhythm of the day are selectively read from the memory and are displayed. Thereby, a character image in correspondence with physical condition of the dog character can be selectively displayed.
According to the conventional example disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-7-28189, a light emitting element and a light receiving element are installed to a main body of an apparatus and infrared ray from the light emitting element is reflected by hand or the like and received by the light receiving element by noncontact operation of a user by which a noncontact operation distance is detected. Further, a plurality of kinds of dog character data where motion of a dog is changed such as a looking-back dog or a paw-raising dog or the like and effective sound data are stored in a memory and accordingly, the dog character data are selectively read and displayed in correspondence with the noncontact operation distance and the effective sound thereof is emitted from a speaker. In this way, the character image in compliance with a gesticular order by the hand of the user can selectively displayed.
However, according to both of the above-described conventional examples, instruction is issued to a character image by a unilateral order from the user and there has been no example where a player responses to call or request from the character image.